ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tech 10: Ultimatrix Unleashed/(New) Mystery of the Ultimatrix Arc
Splitter Personalities Holy crap I forgot about all this. Alvono told me someone reuploaded all of my old blog entries, but I didn't really think it would be these. Okay, some context. First of all, hi, I'm Tech, the guy who wrote all those old blog entries when I was a kid. At the moment I'm 19, and looking back on how I wrote these has been...eh let's say 'awkward' and leave it at that. I figure I owe it to like the two people who read these things to finish this "story" (for a loose definition of the word), so I guess I'll fill everyone in on the important incidents that happened after I stopped updating the blog. Some of you may be reading this for the first time and don't want to go back and read crap written by an eleven-year-old, which is perfectly understandable, so I'll fill you in on what's happened so far: *I found the Ultimatrix while I was out on a walk. *It looked like there were only ten forms for me to unlock at first so I named myself "Tech 10" but then I started unlocking more than ten aliens and I'm too lazy to rebrand. *Some guy named Prelude is blackmailing an alien named Takut into increasing the criminal activity in my town. At this point I have no clue who or what Prelude is or why he's doing what he does but I find out later and boy is he a treat. **That was sarcasm I hate his guts ***No seriously screw this guy *Some guy named The Cowherder tried to steal our town's cows **We have like two cows in town but he somehow got a whole herd I don't even know how that happened ***Where did he come from ****Where did he go *****What was his deal ******I should stop questioning this you get the point but this has been bothering me for years you have no idea *Albedo showed up to get the Ultimatrix back despite saying it was broken and I may or may not have blackmailed him into letting me keep it **And by 'blackmailed' I mean 'directly endangered' ***No regrets fight me I guess that's pretty much it, though granted, I might be forgetting some stuff. It's been a while. At any rate, I'm going to move onto actually continuing this pile of pupu some poor saps are actually going to end up reading. I don't know how to properly segue into this, so have you ever seen an alien waving at you from the outside of an airplane window about 30,000 feet in the air? Yeah this was one of those days. For some background, our family was on a flight to Paris for a vacation. My dad works for an airline, so we usually fly Standby (which basically means we get any open seats the plane has for free), and in this particular case, the only open seats were scattered around the plane, so we were all sitting fairly far from each other. I was sitting in a window seat, which is always nice(ish), and I glanced up from the book I was reading to look out the window occasionally. The flight was at night for most of the trip, so I didn't see much other than the lights on the plane's wings, but at that point it was just force of habit for me. Which is why I found myself mildly surprised when I glanced up about halfway through the flight to see an alien looking back at me through the window. I think I should mention right about now that the people sitting next to me were a couple of potheads who had spent most of the flight up until then dead-stoned and then fallen into a deep sleep about an hour earlier. I don't even know how they got through security, to be honest. Point is anyone not under the influence would probably have woken up during the following events, but these guys wouldn't have woken up if the plane was literally on fire (which it was at one point but we'll get to that). Anyways, the alien. He was a member of Frozen Flame's species, and appeared to be exactly as screwed in the head. After noticing that he had my attention, he pulled up a piece of paper and pressed it against the window. It was written in crayon and every other word was misspelled, but as a veteran of fan fiction websites, this was fairly standard reading for me, so I was able to get the gist of it. Basically it was just a letter explaining this Prelude guy I had heard about wanted me assassinated and the alien in question was the person he hired to carry out said assassination. After reading through the paper, I got worried he was planning on crashing this plane with no survivors, so I took a shot in the dark and wrote up a paper of my own using a page from the notebook I had in my bag asking how he planned on killing me. I didn't really expect a response, to be honest, but to my surprise, he flipped around his piece of paper as if he had planned for this question in advance. It was just as badly written as the other one, but I was able to understand that apparently, he had sleeper agents inside the plane that were going to do it for him. I briefly considered the potheads next to me as suspects before realizing that that would be stupid. No, what actually happened is that the luggage bins started screaming at me. I covered my ears and jumped out of my seat, climbing over my sleeping neighbors to make my way into the aisle. It was about then that I realized I had no way to get the luggage bins open to see what was going on without uncovering my ears, but thankfully, that problem solved itself fairly quickly. Two small aliens covered entirely in black suits (at the time I didn't know this but apparently they were Sonorosians) kicked open the hatch to one of the bins and jumped out. They were the ones behind the screaming, with the sound only increasing as they revealed themselves. I needed to transform, but since I still had to cover my ears as I did so, I just backed away from the aliens until I got next to the bathroom and hurled myself into the closed door arm-first. Whoever was inside there yelled something about not being able to take a piss in peace as the Ultimatrix dial popped up and I slammed it against the door again. At this point, one of two things will happen: One, the Ultimatrix will work properly and give me the dialed alien that I actually have experience with (in this case it would've been Psikick since I didn't actually turn the dial), or Two, I'd get turned into some random new alien and have to learn how to use it in the middle of trying not to die. The latter happened. I transformed into a shortish black and white alien with two large, blunted claws on each side of its arms. I'd end up calling it Splitter because it could split into more of itself and my god if I could body check my eleven-year-old self I would what the hell is up with these names holy crap Embarrassing moments of my youth aside, I had no choice but to go in swinging. Splitter's hearing is technically tuned to a lower pitch than a human's, but I could still hear the high-pitched screaming loud enough for it to hurt my ears. I figured I could at least squish these things because of my size advantage, but as soon as I got within five feet of them, they abruptly began duplicating, making a blockade of stacked screaming aliens; a Wall of Sound, if you will. (Shoot me now please) At this point, the majority of the passengers on the flight had noticed the commotion and were doing their best to cover their ears (save for the two potheads I was seated next to). Not knowing exactly what the new alien's abilities were, I just started flailing at the wall and managed to crush some with my claws by accident, but for every one I squashed, two more would take their place. I was quickly being overwhelmed by loud midgets, and that is really not how I wanted to go out. What happened next was a bit confusing, but I remember wishing I could do the cloning thing to even out the odds a bit. As it turned out, the new alien ended up doing exactly that without me even trying to do it, in a similar instinctual vein to sitting down on the toilet and pushing out the crap without having to consider all the individual steps (which is in itself similar to my writing process). If cringy "Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru" memes had been in-style back in the day I absolutely would have said it at that moment, because as soon as I got my own clones, I began absolutely tearing through those aliens like a pile of paper mache. As soon as their suits were punctured in any way, they would disappear in a burst of light, making it easy to confirm kills. Once my personal army of stupidity mowed the Sonorosians down to the original two, they ran off and hid somewhere on the plane. I tried looking for them, but they were fast little buggers and ended up evading me for the rest of the flight. I eventually had to give up and get back to my seat after detransforming in the lavatory. My neighbors were still dead asleep, and at that point, I was beginning to feel pretty tired myself. I managed to calm myself down enough to fall asleep, which was a pretty dumb idea in hindsight, but nothing happened for the rest of the flight so I felt pretty vindicated. Being seated near the back of the plane, I was one of the last people to get off once we landed at the airport. At least I would have been if the walkway connecting the plane to the airport hadn't suddenly exploded as I was stepping onto it. The next few seconds after that are still a blur, but I must have hit the Ultimatrix at some point because I landed safely on the ground as Crystalean. ''--Incomplete; will finish this segment later--'' Magnet for Trouble *Renovation coming soon. Awakening the Levithian *Renovation coming soon. Chillered Out *Renovation coming soon. High-Technius Warfare *Renovation coming soon. Category:CaT